


Believe Me I'm Lying

by BleedMeAMelody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i don't think guy friends get together and eat ice cream and shit..., seriously, the story of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedMeAMelody/pseuds/BleedMeAMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amanda. She goes to the other high school.” He said with a shrug, as if he thought that what the fuck he just said was no big deal. Bastard. I wanted to ask how Louis felt about it, but then I remembered that Harry wasn’t gay and they weren’t fucking so I kept my mouth shut.<br/>Or the literal story of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me I'm Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Believe Me I'm Lying by Forever the Sickest Kids  
> Based on real experiences in my life, sadly.

“Liam! Tell your brother to stop having gay sex in the basement.”

That was how it all started, with Zayn and his big fat mouth.

“Okay Zayn, I’ll get right on that.” He smiled and laughed, and we went back to watching our movie. But the thought was stuck in my mind.

Although they were making a ridiculous amount of noise (most of which sounded extremely sexual if you listened close enough, which I tried not to), Harry and Louis were just friends. Nothing less and definitely nothing more. They were just… well, I didn’t really want to know what exactly they were doing, but whatever it was, it was not gay sex.

The next few weeks passed without further incident. Louis was over constantly, always eating our food, laughing really loudly, and playing Xbox in Harry’s room. The two were practically joined at the hip, but that was nothing new.

Zayn’s remark became a running joke amongst our group of friends. Whenever anything, and I mean anything, happened in my house, they’d connect it back to Harry having a gay lover. It was ridiculous. But it’s definitely not my fault. Honestly. Just because I tell them everything Harry does, does not mean I am obsessed. I don’t care what the internet says. I can’t help that all of Harry’s actions seem to spell out “gay.” It’s not my fault. Blame Zayn.

I would help a bit if Harry wasn’t so blatantly obvious about it. Not that I was paying that much attention, but he always seemed to be flaunting it in everyone’s faces. It was like he just assumed that everyone would think it was too ridiculous and crazy to hold even an ounce of truth. He goes here with Louis. He goes there with Louis. He does this with Louis. He does that with Louis. Nobody spends that much time with someone else without killing them, unless they’re fucking, of course. Not that I think they are. That’d be ridiculous.

However all of my careful observations and mindsets were brutally murdered when Harry casually announced over dinner one day that he had a girlfriend.

“Amanda. She goes to the other high school.” He said with a shrug, as if he thought that what the fuck he just said was no big deal. Bastard. I wanted to ask how Louis felt about it, but then I remembered that Harry wasn’t gay and they weren’t fucking so I kept my mouth shut.

When I told Niall the next day he just laughed at me. We were sitting on my kitchen table sharing a tub of chocolate moose tracks ice cream, like any other day. He laughed.

“Dude. That’s like the biggest gay joke in the book.”

I just stared at him. I was used to him not making much sense, but this was important… except it wasn’t because Harry wasn’t gay. He sighed and looked at me like I was stupid, which I was used to from him.

“Amanda. He’s dating Amanda. He’s dating a man, duh.”

I continued staring at him.

“Oh my god, you’re so stupid. Why are we friends? Jeez. Amanda’s not real. She’s made up. Now shut up and eat your damn ice cream.”

Oh.

…

Except Niall was wrong, and I was sure to tell him the following week.

“You, Niall Horan, were wrong, wrong, wrong.”

We were sitting on my bed, watching The Lion King. His chip filled hand paused on its way to his mouth. His brows furrowed.

“Story of my life. What is it this time?”

“Amanda’s real. Harry isn’t gay.”

He arched an eyebrow at me.

“Really? And how the fuck do you know that?”

 “Because I’ve seen her.”

And it was true. Harry had brought her over the other day and I saw her briefly before they disappeared into his room. She was short with bleach blonde hair and eyes that squinted together when she smiled or talked. I couldn’t help but thinking that Louis was so much more attractive, but that didn’t matter because Amanda was real and Harry wasn’t gay. Period. End of story. Harry was dating Amanda, and he and Louis were just best friends.

You know, just friends. Really close friends. So close, in fact, that Harry would go over to Louis’ house to do homework and come back covered in hickeys. So close that I would wake up in the morning to find the two of them spooning on the futon. Just a simple, causal, platonic friendship.

…

Damn. I need to get better friends.

I blame Zayn.

 “Well, it’s obvious.” Niall said as he tried to throw a Cheez-It into my mouth. Obviously, he failed. Miserably.

“Hm?” I asked, trying to fish the snack out of my shirt where it had landed.

“They’re fucking. Duh.” He said in his trademark “you’re-stupid-and-should-be-crushed-by-a-million-dollars-worth-of-gumballs” voice. He threw another Cheez-It. It hit me in the eye.

“Ow! You really suck at this.” I mumbled. I didn’t actually deny anything this time because honestly, I had no fucking idea anymore. Stupid fucking Zayn and his big fucking mouth.

“Who’s fucking?” A third voice asked. Niall and I spun around to see Harry standing in the kitchen casually eating a cookie.

And before I could launch myself across the couch and fucking strangle him, Niall opened  _his_  big mouth.

“You and Louis, of course.”

Harry just raised an eyebrow and gave a small knowing smile. No one said anything. Crickets chirped in the background. Harry continued eating his cookie. I’m pretty sure there was a Cheez-It in my hair.

Niall, never one to sit in silence, decided that he hadn’t already done enough damage and opened his mouth again.

“Well you are, aren’t you? Come on, just spit it out already!”

Harry’s smile grew as he turned to leave the room. And just when we though he was simply going to leave us without an answer, he turned back around to face us, an odd glint in his eyes.

“Real men swallow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://thesoundofyou-andme.tumblr.com) cuz I get lonely!


End file.
